


Just Three Words

by Floraline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amber Pacific Three Words, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Song based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraline/pseuds/Floraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kept playing this song on a loop and as soon as I realised it could help with Johnlock, I couldn't resist!!<br/>I hope you liked it, it's the first fic I've done based on a song.<br/>All errors are my own, and I'll accept any comments, good or bad.<br/>Okay, so yeah!! May do more like these, don't know yet :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I kept playing this song on a loop and as soon as I realised it could help with Johnlock, I couldn't resist!!  
> I hope you liked it, it's the first fic I've done based on a song.  
> All errors are my own, and I'll accept any comments, good or bad.  
> Okay, so yeah!! May do more like these, don't know yet :)

Sherlock didn't know what to do.

Did he call John?

Or did he just wait until he came home?

No. He should wait for John. He'd been gone for 3 months - Of course he should wait. That would be the logical option. But he wasn't being logical at the moment. He was trusting his instinct - Something he hasn't done in a very long time. And maybe that was the mistake.

He missed John. He didn't know what to do, because he'd never missed anyone before. Sure, he'd seen ordinary people miss others, but he'd never understood it. Why bother with the sentiment? It was pointless. But now, he wanted to see John - He wanted to see John so much.

He had only just finished unraveling Moriarty's web, which had taken him longer than anticipated. He'd been able to track the people assigned to kill Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, but John's assassin was trickier. It seemed Moriarty had trusted someone competent to follow that particular order. It had taken him a whole month to find him, and another two weeks before he could... Dispose of him.

But in all that time, there was only one person on his mind - It was infuriating. Suddenly, after seeing John at his grave, giving what he thought was his final speech to Sherlock, his mind palace seemed over-run. In every room he went in, there would be something there that dragged him back to John. Be it a memory of a case, which would remind him of how John always blogged everything they did, or even something tedious like food. Everything was suddenly **John.**

It had taken him two weeks to track John down - It seemed that his homeless network had disbanded. Why, he could understand. Why it was so hard to focus on finding John and not despair about what might have happened to him since his going away, that, he could not. IT seemed he was out of luck on that front.

When he had finally found John after a week of searching, he found that he now worked at the hospital, he wasn't surprised. When he found out that he now worked normal office hours, _that_ surprised him. How had John gone from running around ~~after~~ with Sherlock, to settling down, pretty quickly, to this new schedule?

Anyhow, he was here now, in 221B. John, surprisingly, hadn't moved out. And every thing was exactly how he had left it - Well, except for the empty take-out cartons littered everywhere. How John could lecture _him_ on cleanliness, he had no idea. Not when the second he stepped out of the door, the room had practically become a rubbish dump!

He couldn't wait now. John was scheduled to walk in that door in two minutes, and Sherlock was actually excited. No, scratch that. This was a new emotion - He'd had so many more of those since John. He was... Nervous. Yes, that was it.

He could hear footsteps. Oh no, his limp was back. It must be the trauma, but it was definitely back.

Wait, what was he going to say?

"Sherlock?"

Oh no.

"Sherlock, is that really you? But you're.... You're _dead_. I saw you fall. I saw you on the ground, I saw you after your autopsy, I.... I spoke to you at your grave!"

"Mmph!"

John had kissed him. He had **kissed** him!

And then everything went blank. All he could think about was John's soft lips, his touch....

But no. He had to stop this. John wasn't gay. He had denied over and over being Sherlock's lover, and Sherlock had been fine with that. Well, not fine, but for goodness sake - John had a _girlfriend_. He pulled away, reluctantly.

"What's wrong Sherlock? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, John, it's just..."

"You know, Sherlock, that I've been thinking about this for a while. I finally figured out that while I might not be gay, I do have feelings for you. Feelings that won't go away. I thought... No, I hoped you'd felt the same."

"Oh, but John, I do."

And he kissed John.

John didn't pull away. Quite the opposite, really. He pushed Sherlock onto the couch, almost falling on top of him, but never breaking the kiss. Sherlock's tongue probed John's mouth, and John allowed it to enter. He didn't let Sherlock win that easily though. He fought with Sherlock's tongue, almost creating a synchronized dance within their mouths.

John growled as Sherlock withdrew his mouth from his, clearly hoping that it wouldn't end like that. Little did he know what Sherlock was planning to do, then.

Sherlock flipped their positions, leaving him on top and John waiting patiently underneath him.

Sherlock stripped himself of his shirt, letting John undo all of his buttons, and then proceeded to pull John's own top over his head. This was much easier because John allowed Sherlock to undo his buttons, and Sherlock was a lot quicker and more graceful, his fingers lingering ever-so-slightly when he undid John's bottom button, clearly wanting to carry on down.

He disposed of their tops on his armchair, and then he started kissing John's neck.

John emitted a slight moan, unable to keep himself from expressing how good it felt. Sherlock made his way down John's body, leaving little bites and kisses in his wake. When he got to just above where John obviously wanted him to go, he slowly made his way back up to John's mouth, kissing him with no mercy, the passion between them uncontrollable. He drew back, and he rolled off John. Despite wanting to go further, he made himself lay next to John, waiting. This was all new to him, so he didn't want to push things. But he had to say one thing, in the hopes that John would understand why he'd stopped.

"John, I think I... I think that I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it kinda swerved away from the song a bit, but oh well. It seemed to have a mind of it's own.  
> I hope you all listen to the song - It's by one of my fave bands ^.^  
> Might do a sequel. Maybe.


End file.
